concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Foon-Foon
The Foon-Foon were a race of humanoid shaped Androids like there cousins the Mrnmhrmm and the Baul. They were all produced by the Mother-Ark spacecraft, not to be confused with "Big Mother" which is a sacred temple and city complex located on the surface of the Foon-Foon homeworld. The Mother-Ark spacecraft was built by the Fjorn which were formerly named the Foon-Jorn around 20,000 BCE to about 15,000 BCE at some point by the current year and time period from 2165 to 2169 they had renamed there species and race to Fjorn also it remains unclear if the Fjorn still survive to the 22nd century or they had become extinct at some point by the 22nd century CE. Historical info The Foon-Foon are physically rather weak, and were quickly subjugated by the Baul. Like the last time, they got only one Overmind who gives the mild psychic influence that tells them to be peaceful, which had the side-effect that they had virtually no weapons to use against the Baul. There fore over the Milena since the year 17,000 BCE the Foon-Foon only evolved a small blaster cannon on there ship and also a small secondary attack known as the "Light Saber" on there ships. These weak attack make them easy prey by there mechanical cousins the Baul which also came out of the Mother-Ark space craft. The Foon-foon ,Baul and formerly the Xen-Weyi and Fjorn Spheres of Influence are centered around the same constellation, yet the Foon-foon Sphere is larger (they tend to be used for exploration much like the Shofixti were for Alliance of Free Stars and as a kind of expansion of the Baul Sphere of Influence). Over the Thousands of years the Mother-Ark continused to produce Baul and Foon-Foon ships until one day the Bual had explored there local sub section of this local Galactic Quadrant then they eventual moved to our sub section of the local galactic quadrant about the year 1200 CE. unfortunally the added strain of having to now build Mrnmhmm ships as well in the 13th century seroiusly depted the power core so then the 3 mechanical castes of the a race that Earth Starbase scientists call "The great builders" which even less is known about then the Precursors due to there obscurity and distance from the local region of the local quadrant. Its theorized by star control game lore experts that what Earth Starbase scientists call "The great builder race" are probably most likely the Fjorn race which was formerly known at the Foon-Jorn race about the year 17,400 BCE going by planet Earth's calender. The Baul are pointing the giant Moon Cannon on the Foon-foon home planet, more specifically on "Big Mother", whose death all Foon-Foon fear. With this the Foon-Foon are practically taken hostage, and the Baul army is free to leech off the riches of the Foon-foon culture. All the Foon-foon ships patrolling in their SoI have a Baul oversee who supervises the crew's activity. This becomes clear in a conversation with a Foon-Foon captain. They are very limited in their speech: they answer with dry descriptions but the overseer is irritated by long, complicated and meaningful conversations so he quickly takes over the audio and tells the Captain something in the effect of "none of yer business, alien." But still, the Foon-Foon captains can sometimes sneak out more substancial information. (the sacred nesting ground thing will most definitely change with time) Notable Sub-Groups A Foon-foon resistance movement is planning a rebellion against the Baul. The resistance is located far away from the Foon-foon homeworld. Their HQ is an old, abandoned hierarchy starbase. You can choose to help the rebellion drive away the Baul or help Baul crush the rebellion. If you do neither, the Foon-foon try the rebellion themselves resulting in a catastrophic chain of events where both SoIs disappear. (A sidenote: The planet that gives gravitational pull to the FF resistance base is also an old slave world: it's still covered by a Slave Shield which can be busted, though the civilization on the surface destroyed itself long ago. Some information about them is stored on the StarBase, and in fact they are the inventors of the cloaking technology taken by the Ur-Quan who gave it to the Ilwrath relatively a short time ago.) (It could be that the Foon-foon manufacture a lot of the Bauls' industrial goods, and so if you free them, they could lower the prices of all stuff / provide constant source of RU.) Notable Events MOON CANNON BOSS FIGHT Let's see. The Baul have installed a gigantic cannon on Foon-foon moon, pointing at the Foon-foon home planet. They don't want to fire it - they would lose their trump card in subjugating the Foon-foon then - but will, if someone threatens to conquer the place. So, if the player just tries to force his way in, things go badly. The player can find a broken small-scale cloaking device from Ilwrath home planet, that could render a planet lander sized thing invisible. This is the means to reach the Foon-foon moon undetected. If it only worked... The truespace Androsynth and the Melnorme are both capable of helping fix the cloaking device. The Androsynth can fix it themselves (if you're friendly with them). Whereas the Melnorme sell you a pricey gizmo which the tech-apt Foon-foon rebels then use to fix the cloaking device. The player then ventures innocently to the moon orbit, is 'scared' by the threats of Baul and leaves, but not after plopping the invisible lander on the planet surface. On the planet surface there are Baul tanks which shoot at the planet lander. Normal shields don't work against the Baul shots. The player has to have the lander weapon upgraded to be able to hurt the tanks. Of course, once on surface and once the tanks start firing upon it, the lander is discovered. What now? Well, the gigantic cannon takes a certain amount of time (say, a 2 minutes) to warm up - an information the player has slyly obtained by acting friendly towards the Baul. During this time the player has to fight it out with the tanks and blow up the cannon. Either you win or lose the fight the Baul army will move away from Foon-Foon space, to -- having no better idea -- conquer the Baul homeworld, then -- being stupid as they are -- conquer the Lurg. The Baul General will open comms to brag about this wonderful idea. If the Captain has made a deal with the Baul President, he can challenge the General to a duel. Win this duel and the plan changes according to what is said in the Baul article. If you win the fight the Foon-Foon will take over their own ships and regroup at home (shrink their SoI). They'll let the Baul run, and soon they'll ally with you. (the resistance might abandon the Ur-Quan Starbase or use it to supply the Captain ... not decided yet) Category:Groups Category:Star Control